


Dreamers 梦境行者

by Helium_T



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T
Summary: 精灵们总是要内部消化的。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 我尝试着完全从一个达尔斯法师的角度演绎DAI的故事，所有的选择和立场可能会冒犯一些人，在这里先表示歉意。

**梦境行者**

进入那个倒转的世界

那里，左边永远是右边，

影子其实是实体，

那里我们整夜醒着，

那里天国清浅就如

此刻海洋深邃，

而你爱我。

——伊丽莎白•毕肖普

 

第一章

他们第一次见面——第一次，在双方都清醒的状况下，马哈南坚持认为此前的昏迷与守望之类都不算数——可完全谈不上浪漫。头顶的天空裂开一条骇人的大口子，半山腰上冷的要死，泛滥的影界辉光闪得人眼花缭乱；他踩在及膝深的大雪里，袍子上沾满冰水和泥泞，早就感觉不到自己冻僵的右手究竟还有没有攥着法杖。好吧，肯定还有。否则那个严肃的追索者肯定早就开始厉声呵斥，“保持警觉，囚犯！”，诸如此类。 没人能——不振作——在身边环绕着七八个暗影、虚灵、恐惧魔、还有其他根本叫不出名字的灵界来客之时，马哈南简直都感受不到自己是怎么开始施法的了。那个叫卡珊德拉的女人顺着覆满积雪的阶梯疾速冲锋而下，他低头瞥见自己湿透的靴尖，无声地叹了口气。萤绿色的刺目光芒扑面而来，他积蓄屏障挡下了攻击，几乎完全出于下意识。年轻的精灵催促自己跟着小跑起来，踏过被女战士劈碎的栏杆，一路上点燃了好几个暗影。

而他们就是在那时相见。

索拉斯会说，这个长老学徒的脸他再熟悉不过。是啊，当马哈南•拉维兰被某种神秘的存在从影界里推出来摔得神志不清，因为右手上那个亮闪闪的裂隙印记徘徊在生死边缘的时候，索拉斯就坐在床边没日没夜地盯着他看。可在这囚犯看来那就是他们的首次相见，所以假如，仅仅是假如，一个素不相识的精灵身处战场之中，转头看见你的时候露出一种根本不属于战斗必须的愉快笑容，并且立即窜到身边一把抓住你的左手——马哈南不相信在这种情况下，除了发出一声受惊的喊叫或是尝试着甩开，还有什么更恰当的反应。

顺便一提，这个尝试引出了一个结论：没有头发的精灵并不一定没有力气。

陌生的精灵高高擎起他的手，面朝半空中发亮的裂隙；他感到搏动的疼痛溶入血液，从掌心的印记直直钻进胸膛。马哈南最终发现，另一个法师几乎完全没有意识到自己试图反抗，全副的注意都投在那个天空的伤口上：他依然在笑，弧度小到也许自己都没有察觉，虹膜上倒映着影界的光晕，显出一片灿烂的金绿色。

“集中精神，把它关闭！”他说，仍然没有分出哪怕一个多余的眼神，“——在更多灵体进入之前！”

——早在此时马哈南就该看出来，他是个彻彻底底的混蛋。可能是刚刚离开部落不久，身上那股学徒气味依旧浓厚，他竟然鬼使神差地听从了年长者的命令。集中精神，把它关闭，听起来不难。

但这很疼。从第一次到最后一次，关闭裂隙这件事始终意味着难以忍受的阵痛，区别只在于他逐渐学会了习惯和忽略。就像是亲手缝合自己的皮肤，影界的力量类似冰冷的、杂乱无章的脉搏，跃动着从天空的伤口中不断涌出，钻入他的身体。在那天的雪地上，他真的疼得大叫起来，眨眼的瞬间几乎以为自己已经身在影界。有人紧紧捏着他的左腕，周围都是邪恶的绿色亮光，和冰冷，冰冷的沼泽，污水，疼痛，树叶的阴影。有人紧紧捏着他的左腕，仿佛洪水冲刷中一只笃定的铁锚，拉住了一叶毫无重量、随波逐流的小舟。

又有人在大叫，力量如同潮水般退去，卷走所有撕裂的剧痛。直到他可以顺从本能，惊慌失措地向后退开，他发现这是因为那个精灵松开了手。

“……你做了什么？”马哈南问。眼前的裂隙已然消失不见。

“什么也没有。”陌生的精灵微笑着举起双手，“——这都是你的功劳。”

 

好吧，他的名字是索拉斯，既不是戴尔斯人也不是个城市精灵。很容易看出来，他这样的精灵本不该存在，没有一个长老能忍受自己的学徒没有头发，没有一个城市精灵敢背着法杖到处转悠。站在愈合的天空下——至少，愈合了一小片，虽然这就像是摔得粉碎的瓷器刚刚拼起了两小块——另一个精灵法师对着他微笑。

马哈南在心中扇了自己一掌，因为他居然琢磨了一下要不要称他为大师。“他是我们的囚犯。”这个潘塔……什么的说，他从来不善于记住人类的——所有人的——名字。就连她的冷酷现在看起来都有点可爱了，“但他刚刚是不是……？”

“等等再开始拷问怎样，”站在一边的矮人不以为然地插嘴，用某种“你是个甜心不过我真的恨你”的经典语调。“潘塔伽斯特女士。我们的囚犯看上去有点吃不消了，不管你是不是介意。”

女战士尖锐地瞪了他一眼，而马哈南完全摸不着头脑。“我没事。”“他会没事的。”

——这下轮到两个精灵相互瞪视了。事后瓦瑞克形容说，审判官盯着索拉斯的架势就好像他是个 **光头的精灵** ……一点也不好笑，说真的。至于这个叛教法师，他望着他的样子就好像两人已经是半辈子的旧识，直到马哈南意识到对方主要盯着的是自己的左手。

“他能关闭裂隙。”陌生的精灵说，安详得仿佛在抚慰一头受惊的海拉。“和我猜想的一样。索拉斯，”他微微欠身，“——假如我们需要一个自我介绍的话。”

“他的意思是，过去的几天里都是他尽力没让那个印记要了你的小命。”

卡珊德拉不易觉察地退缩了一下，使弩的矮人放声大笑，抬手拍了拍马哈南的前臂。“所以真不巧，我们的囚犯正好也是我们的大救星？你绝对如释重负，追索者。”女战士发出一声恼怒的低吼，马哈南感受到这个异族的友好，终于也跟着露出一个笑容。

“瓦瑞克•泰瑟拉斯，”他有点夸张地弯腰行礼，小小的个头看上去很是有趣。“商人，作家，无赖。来见见碧昂卡。”

“……哦、哦。真是个美人。”

年轻的精灵略带紧张地笑起来，吐出一团乳白色蒸汽。“马哈南•拉维兰。我听你有些自由境口音……”

 

不过随后，他们就被赶着去往前沿阵地，见到了那个讨人厌的司铎罗德里克。毕竟，至少真理追索者还记得他们跑到裂隙遍布的山上不是来参加同乡聚会的。马哈南从前随着拉维兰部落在惊海那头的自由城市之间来回游荡，想想几乎都是一辈子以前的事了。不过要是每次经历什么大事都觉得像过了一辈子，那他可就有的活了，最近审判官已经学会戒掉了这个习惯。

索拉斯。没错，他要说的还是索拉斯。人类是一个聒噪的种族，而敏捷和沉静是精灵的天性。呃，部分的，天性。越是优秀的猎人越是沉默寡言，眸子里闪动着灵巧的光芒，薄茧覆盖的指尖勾着雪白箭翎，然后刷地一声，世界重又归于沉寂。索拉斯就是这么安静，事不关己地站在一旁看着信安卓斯特的三个人类相互大喊大叫；精灵们不善设想信仰一致的人为何彼此厮杀，可回溯过去，根据长老所讲的故事，就连神祇本身都曾分为两派，挑起战争。

“你是个戴尔斯人。”他说，当卡珊德拉在一旁指责那个穿红白教袍的老头是个……随便什么糟透了的玩意。说得好，他的帽子实在丑极了。

——好吧，精灵其实也没 **那么** 安静。

“……而你不是。”马哈南说，有些怀疑地悄悄打量着这个古怪的流浪者。他穿着翻毛领子的法师长袍，脸上没有面纹的踪影；雪花落在他的肩上，这精灵平静地双手抱胸，黄绿色双眼注视着几个争吵不休的人类。“——你对戴尔斯人有何见教？”

“……我曾经在旅途中遭遇过你的族人。”

他微微偏头说道，看上去非常礼貌。马哈南却不怎么喜欢这个回答。

“‘遭遇’指的是？” 索拉斯快速地叹了口气，眼神却变得锐利起来。“……指的是，当我怀着善意希望分享知识，却被出于迷信和畏惧的你的族人驱赶和伤害。”

年轻的精灵握起拳头。这算什么混账解释？

“你描述的情形我可闻所未闻。听着，流浪者，他们也是 **你的族人** ——”

“说真的，你们精灵就不能好好相处哪怕一次吗？”

站在一旁调试十字弩的矮人终于决定插手，嘲讽地指了指前方的几个安卓斯特信徒。“我说小家伙，别再招惹你的长辈啦。据我的观察，他算得上我们之中最文明的一个。”

索拉斯缄口不言，只是回以一个平静的微笑。这顿时让马哈南的怒气看上去相当幼稚。“……他不是我的长辈。”最后他只好做了这样蹩脚的回击，“既然他不是我的族人。”

瓦瑞克毫不掩饰地笑出声，马哈南感到双颊发热，转过脸来，下意识地抬起冰冷的手背贴了上去。左侧的掌心发着微光，他不由地停下动作，定定地瞧着那条闪动的印记。

而索拉斯依然站在身旁，并未离开。

 

“……你是怎么知道我手上这个……东西，能关闭裂隙的？”

他终于低声开口，感受着寒冷和微弱的刺痛缠绕着整个左臂。索拉斯挑起眉毛，这应当不是他预料之中的反应。然而这个流浪的法师只是加深了脸上疏离的微笑，否则，马哈南也不会注意到他一直挂着类似的表情。

“在旅途中，我花了很长时间研究影界与裂隙。包括你昏迷期间。”

“……听说你救了我？”

“……营地的药剂师也帮了忙。不过你很……坚强。这才是你幸存的主要原因。”

“……你不该对我的族人过于苛刻。”

马哈南说，稍稍看了看对方的眼睛。“他们只是太害怕了。但至少我们依然保留着精灵的传统——”

“……够了。”

索拉斯深深吸了口气，坚决地打断了他。他眉头紧锁的模样仿佛在极力按捺着什么。“……他们甚至不明白传统 **究竟是什么** 。”

“……你的意思到底——”

“就到这吧！我们可以日后再谈。而现在的头等大事就是关闭裂隙——”

他猛然捉住他的左侧前臂，晃了晃那只被印记横贯的手掌。作为一个看上去冷淡至极的精灵，索拉斯可真喜欢碰他的胳膊。“——否则一切争执都毫无意义。”

警报，这时候就该拉响警报的。马哈南瞪着他骤然靠近的脸，温热的呼吸打在他泛红的面颊上。他发现这精灵有双异常有力的眼睛。有力，没错，和他温和疏远的做派格格不入，那双眼睛那么高傲，锐利甚至于尖刻，燃烧着冰冷的怒火。他没有料到他竟然这么生气。

这能怪马哈南吗？先开始挑衅的明明是他。

“……我们当然会谈。”他终于磕磕绊绊地说，将自己的手肘从对方的掌中抽离。“——这件事还不算完。”

索拉斯后撤身子，他们不再对视。流浪者礼貌地抬起一边眉毛，什么也没有说。

 

——他还是，在某种程度上，该说声谢谢。

假如，当然，他真的救了他的命。不过话说回来，马哈南看不出这其中有何意义，既然所有人都认为天上的裂隙即将杀死地上的一切。说真的他们为什么在吵？关于是否要送这囚犯去瓦罗约受刑，说实话，根本没人知道他究竟还能不能活过这么长的旅程。

“……希望你对裂隙的事不至于也错得那么离谱。”

而他最终只说出了这句。“我最好……能关上这个。”

马哈南抬起头，那条裂隙之王赫然盘踞在天顶：一个巨大的、绿光盈盈的漩涡，一张永不餍足的口，一道溃烂扩散的伤痕。

排除和那个陌生精灵的争执，他甚至惊异于自己的冷静，仿佛第一次踏出部落就摊上世界末日之类的破事儿根本就是常态。唯一的遗憾，就是他显然搞丢了长老狄珊娜临走之前送的那支法杖。

那是把全新定做的修长美人儿，银光闪闪，轻盈冰冷；就连用料的名字都优雅得要命，风暴之心，多么精致。所以听见追索者和修女终于决定要回圣灰神庙时他几乎是雀跃的，主要是想着也许还能从废墟中扒拉着找到自己的法杖——

“……你在问 **我** 要走哪条路？”

 

马哈南的师傅是个活了一百岁的女精灵，超出这个数字她就停止了计算。她曾为了某种难以理解的目的训练自己十三岁的学徒，令他整整一天都叼着片素兰叶子，嘴巴一下也不许张；那可真是要杀了他了。整件事情以他在百无聊赖中不小心法术走火烧掉了一小片树林而悲惨地结束，无论过去还是现在，闯了大祸的感觉倒是未曾改变。

这就像是，虽然说出“要关闭它就必须彻底撕裂”这样愚蠢理论的人是索拉斯，而他听上去也像是个当之无愧的世界上最了解裂隙的人，马哈南眼看着自己亲手从影界中拉出一只傲慢魔的时候还是感到冷汗直冒，胃里翻江倒海。他站在倒塌的神殿中央，不久之前人们就是在这里捡到了那场爆炸唯一的幸存者；但那并非马哈南所为，即使说不清具体的经过，但显然他根本连造成这样灾难的 ** _能力_** 都没有——

你该编个故事，瓦瑞克曾建议。这样还显得更可信些。

此时此刻他终于开始醒悟，自己真的有那样的能力。

突然之间他们就仿佛置身一团愤怒的乌云中央，被流窜的闪电和令人毛骨悚然的笑声环绕，虚灵的火焰和暗影的利爪多得如同雨点。带兜帽的修女站在他的身边，沉默地拉开长弓；而那只傲慢魔，埃迦南与密萨尔在上，大的简直不可思议，单凭阴影就笼罩了所有士兵，仿佛它只消一抬手就能将天空彻底撕成碎片。他下意识地向敲打着盾牌直冲上去的追索者扔去一个护罩，右手居然没有颤抖。很快他发现自己也被蓝色光芒笼罩，索拉斯出现在身后，以对一个法师来说有些过猛的力气狠狠撞了一下他的肩膀。

“保护好你自己！”他尽力压过周遭的噪声和哀鸣，冲马哈南吼道，“去破坏那个裂隙， **现在** ！”

裂隙这，裂隙那。自从见到这家伙之后他有没有连着的三句话是没有提到裂隙的？

“……破坏？我以为——”

萤绿色光芒之中，他知道自己的嘴唇一定也像索拉斯的一样苍白。

“——到那去！动起来！”那个法师靠得更近，抓住了他的左手手腕；刺痛断断续续地从掌心升起，他不需要也来不及低头确认印记的状况。一只燃烧的愤怒魔正发出低声的咆哮破土而出，年轻的精灵举起右手的法杖，用冰雪迫使它停在了那个动作。

“你很有天赋，但这样根本不够——”索拉斯挥杖敲击震颤的地面，十多道闪电击中了几步开外的一群虚灵。“这不是你的错。但你必须背负——”

——终于有哪怕一个陌生的同胞相信自己是无辜的，不得不说这个事实令马哈南有些感动。就算，他某种程度上挺惹人厌的。就比如这幅恨不得马哈南的左手长在自己身上的架势——

他终于甩开了他的手：“……‘集中精神，把它破坏’，我猜？”

 

当他说，“闯祸的感觉非常熟悉”的时候，那代表懊悔和恐惧虽然存在，但几乎不能对他产生什么影响。戴尔斯人大多安静而灵巧犹如雪白的野兽，但马哈南并不是一个普通的野精灵；索拉斯，显然也不是。

他确信在一瞬的错愕之后他微笑起来。这是第一次，也许值得纪念因为太过稀有，人们有机会目睹索拉斯露出一个真正的微笑；而非一种习惯性的嘴角伸展，虚伪程度甚至超过了奥莱伊人的宫廷着装风格。

“……你开始理解了。”

他笑了一笑，轻快得几乎有些悲伤的意思。那个时候，那个时候他就应该发现，这笑容太不寻常，还有他看似毫无缘由的的认同和信心——

叛教法师扔出一枚火球，赶跑了一只伺机扑上来的暗影。傲慢魔开始锤击胸膛，发出阵阵令人头皮发麻的笑声；马哈南捏紧了法杖，矮人弩手从不知何处发出一声大喊，“追索者倒下了！”

“你知道该怎么做——现在快去！！”

于是他奔跑起来。

年轻的精灵从两个虚灵的包围中惊险地逃脱，内心不由为自己从前的顽劣而庆幸：狄珊娜肯定躲不过这个，哪怕她已经活了有一百岁。鞭梢不断落在他的身后，马哈南，不要回头。他施展一个又一个护罩，那些拿剑的颤抖的人类，他们也是无辜的；反正，它已经注意到他了。那只傲慢魔，它注意到他手上的绿色亮光，那刺痛，随着距离的缩短与裂隙一同起伏——

那是他遭遇的第一只傲慢魔；而此后无论见过几次，这类庞然大物都是一样致命。

大地震颤起来。空气中的电流刺痛指尖，恶魔的狂笑如同滚滚雷声在身后炸响，掌心的印记仿佛一枚埋入血肉的尖刺，随着每次呼吸逐渐膨胀。

“你知道怎么做”，嗯？

他停在那道伤口之前，高高举起左手。裂隙与印记之间拉扯出一条耀眼的长线，他听见时空沸腾的声响，光芒四溅，疼痛刺穿了手掌。他费力地眨着眼，感到傲慢魔发出一声咆哮，在身后轰然跪倒；没错，并未转身，但他能 **感受** 得到。

 _你开始理解了_ ，一个沙哑的声音割裂所有躁动的哀鸣，摩擦他的耳廓和颅顶。马哈南感到手臂上的寒毛根根竖起，分不清源自疾速的脉搏还是恶魔带来的雷电。

那些低语仿佛来自四面八方，又仿佛来自他的脑海深处；再没有什么比这更糟的了。疼痛愈演愈烈。世界末日仿佛一块滚落的山石径直砸在了他的头上。

_……现在，把它关上。_

他记得挣扎，与整个影界的搏斗，傲慢魔身上扎满了箭，化为风中的绿色碎片。他记得一些残像，有人握住他血流不止的左手，又或者根本没有流血。他下坠，下坠，一匹狼，一个女人的身影，一张浅浅微笑的嘴。疼痛贯彻心扉。

 _这不是你的错。_ 他听见有人在说。 _但你必须背负，你必须阻止一场毁灭。你必须醒来——醒来——_

于是他醒了过来。

 

——回忆这些其实一点忙也帮不上。

 

马哈南抬手捂住了脸，天已大亮，可他完全不想起身。

他确信——他做了一个梦。这并非出自他的意愿，这突如其来，毫无缘由，毫无尊重可言——而且那 **不止是** 一个梦。好吧，必须承认这才是最重要的一点。

结论就是，索拉斯是个混蛋。马哈南可以毫不愧疚地把过错都推到他的身上，但这不代表他们在今天之内可以和平无虞地相见，把所谓梦境里发生的尴尬事统统抛在脑后——

所以，他选择躺在床上，把自他们第一次相见直到第一次关上那个恶心的裂隙的过程想了个遍。依然无法解释，为什么，在某种悲惨的情形下他会被冲昏头脑，靠近那个没有头发的精灵，而对方完全放任了后续的所有不理智行为的发生。

靠，他本来还想着能和塞拉有所发展呢。她是个满口脏字儿的城市精灵，但混熟之后有种特别莽撞的可爱——可是都毁了，被索拉斯，这个撒谎成性的老法师，德萨门肩上的欺诈乌鸦。他从没想过——从没想过——虽然部落里并不是没有——

……他，吻了，索拉斯？ 精灵判官发出一声挫败的低吼，五指埋入披散的金发，往枕头里又钻了钻。阳光从敞开的窗口倾泻而入，晨风习习，带来冰雪的清新气味。他听见自己甜美的大使正拾级而上，开始敲门，说话的声音里都带着笑意：棒极了，审判官居然在赖床。

……没错。回忆这些，对于解释索拉斯为什么是个混蛋这件事一点忙也帮不上。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Elizabeth Bishop，美国1949-1950年度桂冠诗人。开头引用了她的《那个倒转的世界》。  
> B 拉维兰部落（Clan Lavellan）的守护者（Keeper）的名字实际上是Istimaethoriel（伊丝缇梅尔索瑞），某一版本的3DM汉化不知为何翻译成了狄珊娜；直译字数太多，干脆用了汉化版的翻译，如有不便敬请谅解。


	2. 第二章

简而言之：隐逸镇算是完了。这么说可能显得马哈南过分冷漠，但他本已经为此下定了直面死亡的决心，（更别提头发烧掉一半，被龙踩断几根肋骨，手上的印记痛了三天三夜，）不愿意再放任这灾难的阴影笼罩自己也许并不长久的余生。考瑞菲亚斯——一个古老、傲慢、残酷、疯疯癫癫、脸上长着些红色石头的暗裔，自称德凡特魔导师——似乎就是所有噩运的源头。他表现得也完全不辜负相关推测，带着一条腐化的黑龙从天而降，如果不是所谓的安卓斯特先驱者（法师，戴尔斯人！）和同伴们豁出命来制造了雪崩，恐怕不止是隐逸镇会成为暗裔肆虐的废墟。

——想到这个他就一阵头疼。狄珊娜的反对者会怎么说，“我们绝不该允许年轻的精灵和人类社会接触！”“瞧瞧你的学徒，刚离开部落几天，就已经变成了一个安卓斯特教徒！”

马哈南•拉维兰对所有人都这样宣称：没见过安卓斯特。戴尔斯人不信仰Maker。可以这么说，因为审判官拉维兰过于频繁地否认自己的先驱者身份，审判团的大使和追索者已经产生了相当的不满。约瑟芬还稍微懂得表达的技巧，会向他潜移默化地宣扬“没有完全诚实的外交”；而卡珊德拉，在每一次他不小心稍微揶揄了自己的可疑身份之后都不悦地皱起眉头，仿佛追索者信仰的根本不是安卓斯特而恰好就是审判官本人。

人类真难懂，不是吗？就在几个月之前，潘塔伽斯特女士还恨不得杀他祭天来填补裂隙，现在倒愿意为了审判团跟教会撕破脸。还有那个无所不知的修女，说不定连瓦瑞克胸毛的确切数目都如数家珍；前任圣母的左膀右臂都集齐了，又找了个圣殿骑士担任军队指挥官，这群顾问却眨眼间拿出一本条约引经据典，说还轮不到教会来质疑审判官的血统和身份。

 **人类真难懂。** 马哈南在捎给部落的信里就是这么写的，蕾丽安娜多半会拆来看个仔细，但他赌她不会费神来质问。

“审判官？上回我叫人起床还是在安提梵，我朝我妹妹脸上泼了一盆冰水……”

约瑟芬确认把年轻的精灵叫醒之后才离开。在此之前她还放下狠话：下回来问早安的就会是修女的间谍了。

“……我就来，女士，我就来。”

所以现在，当马哈南拖着沉重的步子走下阶梯，脑中依然盘旋着这个致命的问题：

……昨天是谁把自己搬到卧室里来的？？

 

这一切都发生得莫名其妙。

索拉斯不是一个 **普通的** 精灵，他也不曾努力掩饰过这点。比如说，他就从来不掩饰自己对野精灵部落的偏见；马哈南注意到，他几乎算不上是厌恶戴尔斯人，他 **蔑视** 他们。

“在人类摧毁了哈兰席洛之后，只有我们保留了戴尔斯的遗产……”隐逸镇遇袭之前的某天，他曾经尝试这样为自己的族人辩解。

“这倒是真的。”索拉斯只是虚伪地微微一笑。“鉴于你们能正确记住的事情是如此的稀有，应该种棵树来纪念这点。”

不止一次马哈南想问问他的光头和自己的拳头哪个比较硬。之所以不这么做，只是不愿意再被瓦瑞克嘲笑，这个玩世不恭的石之子居然敢将怒发冲冠的审判官形容为“被踩了尾巴的小猫”；而基本上，他也只会因为索拉斯说的一些蠢话才会气得七窍生烟，有时他简直是难以置信地可恶……尽管在其余时刻，这审判团的流浪者都是一个堪称引人入胜的精灵。

哈， **引人入胜** 。这绝不是马哈南从前会选的词。

所有法师都能在梦中穿梭影界，但没有人能像索拉斯一样做梦。在隐逸镇的小屋外他这样叙述自己的身世：出生于塞达斯北边的小村庄，一个拥有魔法天赋的年轻精灵很难在那里发现任何令人感兴趣的事物。他在很小的时候就离开了家乡，在荒无人烟的山野间漫游，渐渐地、无师自通地掌握了许多有关影界和灵体的知识——

Blablabla，诸如此类。他也许靠这一套骗过了一些从未对精灵或法师投以注意的人类，但马哈南可不会买他的帐。魔法是一种与生俱来的天赋，但绝不可能在无人引导的情形下得到和平的开发；他不可能忘记有多少次自己因为不服守护者的管教而给部落带来大大小小的损失，也将自身置于危险的境地，而他甚至还没得到过来自恶魔的帮助呢。没有狄珊娜的保护，从前的他绝无可能凭自己的力量抵御那些低语和诱惑，那缥缈的歌声，那梦中美丽的、令人目眩的莹绿色闪光 _。……马哈南，醒来吧，别再耽于梦境。_ 他会听到守护者那苍老而庄严的声音，她指尖凝聚的精灵草的气味，那芬芳如同一滴清凉甘甜的泉水，落在他紧闭的、年轻的唇上。饱含力量的液体安抚了梦，他感到幽幕的下摆从脸颊上轻抚而过，烟雾缭绕，现在他又在地上了，在帐篷中的鹿皮毯子里。

——后来他被罚跟部落的8头海拉在一起睡了大概半个月。 _学徒，影界充满危险，你不该走得太远。_ 海拉是美丽的野兽，的确，但它们夜里总是反刍和磨牙，还会低头用鼻子不耐烦地推挤自己的新同伴；但即使如此，狄珊娜依然值得感谢，否则现在的马哈南•拉维兰就是一个死掉很久的憎恶了。在海拉圈里他不可能做梦，那年他刚13岁。

“……那真是无与伦比的经历。”

他情不自禁地出声，索拉斯显然因他热情的回应吃了一惊。“你是说你能漫游影界，由着自己的性子做梦？”

“……差不多就是这样。”流浪的法师眯起眼睛，加深了笑容。“我很高兴你能欣赏这能力。毕竟对大多数人来说，这种行为称得上危险……”

“我也没说那不是。”马哈南感到一阵莫名的激动，想要握住面前年长者的手。“——但依旧无与伦比。你是怎么做到的，大师？你怎么抵御那些企图占据你身体的恶魔？”

“灵体是强烈感情的映像，他们并不都是邪恶的。你口中的恶魔，很可能是在影界怀着善意教导我的智慧之灵。他们尊重我的选择和存在，出于纯粹的分享的愿望向我展示了影界无数不可思议的景致。”

“那么你和恶魔……我是说灵体们……交朋友？”

“是的，孩子。”索拉斯微微颔首，显得十分真诚。“他们可以展现的渊博和高尚，不输任何影界之外的个体。”

真是个怪人。马哈南忍不住想。

“照你这么说，大师，所谓的恶魔只是少数？那我们生来背负的危险，那么多有关邪恶诱惑的警告又是怎么回事？”

“…… _你很好学，我的孩子_ ，”索拉斯突然转用精灵语说。他吐字迅速而清晰，带着一点陌生的口音，马哈南早就注意到，这个自称并非由戴尔斯人所养育的流浪者能非常熟练地运用这门古老的语言。“ _你喜欢做梦吗_ ？”

“…… _我喜欢_ 。”年轻的法师顿了顿。“…… _谁不喜欢呢_ ？”

“ _违背本性酿成灾祸_ 。”索拉斯说。“你的守护者教过你这个吗？”

“……她有时会说。”马哈南短暂地回忆片刻，有些忍俊不禁。“一般是在我偷跑出部落到人类聚落里乱逛之后。她这样念念叨叨地，然后就放弃惩罚我了。”

“……这么说，她同意你去……你的部落的确是一个独特的例子。”索拉斯这样评论，微微地笑着，雪花在他被浅绿色上衣包裹的肩头融化。他总是穿得很单薄，即使是在终日飘雪的隐逸镇；双手抱着对侧的肘部，拒人于千里之外的同时，总让人怀疑他是不是感觉寒冷。“对大陆局势好奇到派出长老的学徒来打探情况……一般来说，愿意跟人类通商的部落已经称得上开放，据我所知，有一些戴尔斯人的族群已经永远消失在了无人涉足的密林之中。”

“哈，我看狄珊娜现在大概觉得挺省心的……”虽然她写来了充满关切和担忧的信，“……但这又跟恶魔有什么关系，大师？”

“灵体的本性自诞生的瞬间就已确定，孩子。当他们被外在的力量强行拽出影界，他们惊讶又恐惧，在这个现实不为意志转移的世界中迷失了方向。更有甚者，召唤灵体的法师向他们强行要求知识和力量，这逼迫扭曲了他们的本质，使他们陷入躁动和疯狂。 _违背本性酿成灾祸_ ，智慧化为傲慢，目标化为欲望……”

——他叙述的口吻如此坚定，仿佛自己说的不是什么离经叛道的理论，而是确凿无疑、为所有法师和民众所支持的真理。

“……这就是人们如何创造出恶魔。”

“……我想，你对世界的看法非常独特。”

过了半晌，马哈南才慢慢地说。

“我热爱影界和我的梦。”

索拉斯望向面前年轻的浅蓝色眼睛，语气中带上了些罕见的激情。

“所以我对灵体的真实面貌比常人有更多了解，我渐渐学会了在梦中长期清醒地漫游与探索。灵体让我得以窥见难以想象的种种奇迹，而那些诱惑的低语，占据身体的企图，在我看来不过是一枚色泽鲜艳的水果在引诱你大快朵颐。”

说到这里，他看见他抿了抿嘴唇。“……对我来说，睡着始终好过醒着。”

“……听起来……很不错。”

马哈南说。他们陷入了短暂的沉默，只剩呼吸在清冷的空气中形成团团白色云雾。

“……那你为什么还醒着，大师？”马哈南低声问。“……如果是我……”

“——影界中的地点会随着我自身所处的位置而改变。如果我想要发掘更多奇景，就只能前往新的地方，在那里做梦。”

看得出来，索拉斯忍不住要跟人谈起这些；而且他很喜欢听人称他大师。那双灌注了热情的金绿色眸子闪闪发亮，他甚至抬手拍了拍马哈南的肩膀。

“另外，梦境终归是由头脑的想象构成。想要拥有充满趣味的梦，就要先成为有趣的人。”

“这样看来……你的梦想必都很有趣了。”

马哈南不明白自己为什么要这么说。

“ _你也一样_ 。”

——而这流浪者柔和的发音中含着一丝温馨的感触，让人莫名地想起家乡；想起林中血莲环绕的湖边，一缕月光透过层叠的银色树叶，照在静止不动的水面上。

“ _你也一样，我的孩子_ 。”

 

马哈南的确喜欢做梦。……现在想来，这问题很可能根本是个陷阱。

事实证明，司铎罗德里克的内心并不像他的帽子一样丑陋。隐逸镇遇袭的夜晚，他身负重伤，却坚持带领逃难的村民经过一条不为人知的小路，救下了数百人的性命。伤口痛得像在燃烧，我还有安卓斯特的旨意要达成。他渴望离去，他很抱歉曾那样对你。马哈南记得仿佛有个戴宽檐帽的少年这么说，声音很轻。

愿他信仰的神明赐予他永恒的宁静。

索拉斯听说安卓斯特的先驱者准备留下来断后的时候，差一点就大发雷霆。绝无夸张，这精灵的高声反对把卡珊德拉刚提到嘴边的赞扬之情都堵了回去，赤岩来的德凡特法师对马哈南讥讽地做着口型：“他是不是迷上你了”。

“先驱者！你听见那个灵体的话了，这些暗裔是冲着你来的。锚印是关闭裂隙的唯一希望，我们绝不能用它冒险……”

话音未落，教堂外传来一声震耳欲聋的长啸，带着汹涌的腐败气息席卷而来，丝毫没有为厚重的石壁和大门所阻挡。室内的伤员和毫无武装的民众都被一种难以名状的恐怖摄住，审判团的金发指挥官脸色苍白，却连一句催促的话都说不出来。

索拉斯挡在先驱者和门外的毁灭之间，显得也不是非常坚定。流浪者的视线在马哈南与他微微闪光的左手之间游移，而他只是望着他光溜溜的头顶：多么古怪的精灵啊，既没有头发，也没有面纹。而现在，这个始终厌弃野精灵传统的不肖子，这惯于用彬彬有礼来掩饰冷漠的法师，除了影界，居然也开始关心别人的死活？

幽幕在他的掌心破碎，好像一朵花终于成熟进而盛放；隐约的、肿胀的疼痛逐渐攀上左臂。你究竟在意什么呢，索拉斯？你有多盛赞在梦境中目睹的精灵帝国的强盛，就有多鄙夷生活在现代的全体同族。

——必须承认，他曾花掉很多时间，只是为了思考索拉斯为什么恨戴尔斯人。

“…… _你愿意与我同行吗，大师_ ？”

马哈南用精灵的语言平静地问。

锚印在凝重的空气中劈啪作响。索拉斯最终沉重地叹了口气。

“ _你不可能拯救所有人_ 。”

这甚至算不上一个回答。年长的精灵紧握法杖，低声说着，先驱者听见多瑞安在身后轻浮地吹了一声口哨。

——然后就是赤魔骑士，龙，他差点被考瑞菲亚斯捏碎，说实话马哈南宁愿跳过这些暴力的部分。看来手上这个可怕的伤口一时半会是摆脱不了了；虽然他总是对索拉斯说“锚印又没把我变成玻璃做的”并且拒绝他把宝贵的护盾浪费在自己身上，但死亡，所谓的永恒宁静和法伦汀的召唤，凑近了看的确相当狰狞可怖。

……你不可能拯救所有人？这又是什么意思？

 

陷阱。绝对是个陷阱。也许索拉斯就在他房间那高高的穹顶、漂亮的壁画旁等着他，准备了这么一句恬不知耻的话：你说过你喜欢做梦，不是吗？

马哈南总是在梦境中花掉太多时间。在他的魔法能力尚未显现之前，每逢部落的孩子们被集中起来训练狩猎和射箭，他总是假装迷路，在附近的草丛里蜷缩着打盹。他并不知道这是一种天赋，只是喜欢那种如踩云雾的漂浮感，闪闪发亮的绿色天空，还有远处盘桓的一座城市的影子。他总是能找到上次梦境的终点，然后从那里继续出发，有一些低声絮语轻轻柔柔地拂过耳边，仿佛走在原野之上，带着露水的草叶触及指尖。当他眨眼，就有火花自脚下生出，巨石漂浮着充当他的道路；他遇见一些长辈，他们偶尔对他说话，大部分时间只是在为自己的事情忙忙碌碌。

“真奇怪，”男孩后来对守护者说，“我在梦里总是忘记他们已经去世了。”

“……我梦见过奥斯塔加的战场。”

索拉斯有一次说道。在隐逸镇的时候他们常常在繁忙公事的间隙聊天，有时在先驱者和药剂师阿丹讨论完团队的草药补给之后，有时他只是散步经过这个流浪者居住的小屋。聊天的内容甚至很少关于裂隙或者审判团；更多情况下只是马哈南零零星星地提问，而索拉斯温和地讲述他的梦中所见。

“我亲眼见证了暗裔的残酷和将士的勇猛。我看见费罗登英雄和阿利斯泰燃起灯塔的火焰，也看见了洛根那场臭名昭著的背叛。”

“真的吗？奥斯塔加？我在书上读到过这一段。第五次瘟潮没有蔓延到自由境……现在这个阿利斯泰已经是费罗登国王了。”

他们并肩靠在屋外的柴垛上，马哈南若有所思地回应。“我原本觉得很奇怪，他竟然允许那个作者这样诋毁他妻子的父亲，说他是个利欲熏心的叛徒。不过我想，人类总是很奇怪。”

索拉斯似乎加深了微笑，又似乎没有。“不止人类，所有当权者都时常操纵历史。也许这就是他想要的，我们也无从得知。”

“所以这是真的吗？我想知道你的亲眼所见，大师。”

“我所见到的……是战士们强烈的情感催生的灵体。有一个瞬间我看见伟岸的英雄点亮了灯塔，一个嗜权如命的恶徒坐视他本应效忠的国王死去。但下一个瞬间，我看见寡不敌众的军队，一个经验丰富的指挥官当机立断，不愿再为无谓的雄心壮志让更多士兵献出生命。”

“啊……”马哈南发出一声神往的叹息。“……那历史的真相究竟是什么？”

“所有这些感受和想法，都曾是真实的。”

索拉斯平静地说。“你又如何定义真相呢，马哈南？”

——这话说得无可辩驳，却又似乎没有解释任何事。一缕轻盈的哀伤从他的唇间渗出，像一根目不可见的丝线栓在他的心上，在午后清冷的日光中微微颤动。

他定定地望着年长的精灵，没有再说什么。

这是他第一次叫他的名字。

 

索拉斯的梦境不能说是百无一用。他自称从漫游影界的方法到天穹堡的位置，通通都是梦中灵体所授，竟让人不知该说他谦虚还是骄傲。一层一层的秘密覆盖着他金绿色的眼睛，那是幽幕尽头的颜色。

而马哈南也没有傻到相信他说的每一个字。

他记得他们占领了天穹堡。途中有狂风暴雪，半夜高烧，顾问的争吵嗡嗡作响，然后他们突然都唱起歌来；马哈南当时正躺在简陋的床位上奄奄一息，吉赛尔嬷嬷干燥苍老的手覆在他的头顶。他模糊地看见蕾丽安娜双手合十的模样，美得透出圣洁的意味，人类的安卓斯特大概也是这么唱着歌。

“你知道考瑞菲亚斯手中的那个球体，是精灵的造物吗？”

——问都不用问，肯定也是灵体告诉他的。

“这个事实不能告知人类，否则只会为他们进一步攻击你的族人落下口实。”

—— **你的** 族人。这就是索拉斯。

听到这番危言耸听的陈词的时候，马哈南还没完全从隐逸镇的阴霾中恢复过来——身心皆然。先驱者的右手在狂风暴雪中冻出了许多又痒又痛的红疹，而审判团的灵体医者已经为接上他的断骨和愈合伤口焦头烂额，大概忽略了这些微不足道的小毛病。而他的左手，所有人遭受攻击的源头，却充满讽刺地完好无损；马哈南漫不经心地腹诽着身边的精灵，一边试图回忆起守护者教他的治疗法术里有没有针对冻疮的。

“……哦。我猜他们知不知道这件事都和关闭裂隙没多大关系。”

先驱者刚恢复行动能力的同时，索拉斯就凑过来要求单独谈话。假设马哈南是个局外人，他也会承认这真有点奇怪，可是Creators在上，德凡特人都像多瑞安这样热衷于对他人的隐私下结论吗？

更别提，他和索拉斯都是男精灵。他垂下眼帘的关切的语调，他在他肩上稍作停留的手，他捧着他的左手听他描述在危急时刻使用锚印力量的经历时那种迷人的专注——他大概只是在专注地看那个锚印而已——都是自然而毫无歧义的。他以为那最多……只可能是……友谊。

而且他们谈的，是长久失落的精灵魔法。否则还能是什么呢？

“不过，大师。”

马哈南已经尝试了两种方法，但都不比用指甲狠狠地挠手背奏效到哪去。“这么强大的精灵宝物是怎么被一个暗裔找到的？似乎也有些调查的必要。”

走在前方的索拉斯猛地转过身来。他毫无歧义地满脸严肃，蜷起手指用魔法点燃了身旁的一个火炬；马哈南早就发现这个法师偏爱使用一种独特的蓝绿色火焰，大概也源自影界。

“我以为你已经察觉到了，人类对异族的信心非常微薄，尤其当他们目前的领袖也是其中之一。”

索拉斯皱着眉头的神态像极了一个循规蹈矩的守护者。他大概就是那种会带领整个部落和恶魔（“充满善意的灵体！”）交朋友的守护者吧，马哈南带着小小的恶意这么想；还会把孩子们的脑袋里塞满那些道听途说的故事。

“……别忘了有些人还坚信就是你杀死了教皇。如果他们再次得知打开裂隙的敌人使用的也是精灵遗物—— _你没有在听_ 。”

第三种方法也没有成功。索拉斯稍稍提高了声音，一把抓住了他挠个不停的手。

“……我不知道你这么关心我的安危，大师。”

马哈南依旧低着头，只是稍稍向上瞥了他一眼。也许有一丝不屑——或者愤怒——他实在没有藏住，索拉斯明显地停顿了一下，微凉的指掌环着他的手腕。

“……先驱者……”

这个流浪的法师首先迅速而自然地检查了他的左手，几乎出于下意识；锚印，当然是最重要的。令人奇怪的是，马哈南并不打算甩开他。

“所以是……噢。”

目睹了他右手的惨状，索拉斯发出一声近乎欣慰的叹息。“让我帮你……”

马哈南接到了一个试探的眼神，放在这个光头精灵身上竟然意外地合适。他忍不住露出一个微笑，“悉听尊便。”

他用手掌上下覆住他的右手。而马哈南悄悄盯着他深色的眉毛，试图想象他一头长发的样子；一股柔和的触感包裹着他的手背，仿佛浸入了某种温暖的、半凝固的液体。“……我向你道歉，先驱者。”索拉斯一边低头施咒，一边平静地说。“你已经经历了很多，我不该逼人太甚。”

“……不过……我是说，你的确……关心我。”

把这个句子说得这么别扭并不是马哈南的本意。话音刚落他就被一股尴尬噎住，悻悻地闭上了嘴；所幸索拉斯只是抬眼看了看他，什么也没有说。

沉默在山谷间的细雪中延续，直到一丝微弱的闪光吸引了先驱者的注意。

“……我从没见过这种手法……你在操纵细小的裂隙？”

“……你的守护者把你训练的很好，马哈南。”

索拉斯微笑着说。他收起那温暖粘稠的力量，露出他的右侧手背，红疹和抓痕都已无影无踪；但这个流浪者依旧托着他的手，在这夜幕笼罩的雪地上，身边的蓝色火焰烧得很旺，却毫无温度。

“我不知道裂隙的力量还可以用来疗伤。”

“我确信对裂隙和影界的运用也属于一种法术流派……不过的确，大概只有我能这么做。不算是效率很高的方法，只能用于小伤小痛。”他眨了眨眼，依然在微笑，“我是从——”

“——从灵体那学来的，在你做梦的时候。” 马哈南感到一丝耐心的火花从胸口升起，他也跟着笑了起来。“也许你该把荣誉多算一点儿在自己头上，大师。”

索拉斯轻轻松开了他的手，将视线投向了审判团的未知前途；那里除了更多寒风刺骨的回霜山小径之外似乎别无他物。

“……这是一种古老的精灵技法。”

“也许有一天你能教给我，大师。我是说，我们。”

索拉斯转过头来，他直直地望进他的眼睛。金绿色的平静的湖面，秘密织成了薄如蝉翼的纱帐。雪花一片又一片地从他们中间飘落。

“任何时候，如果你想学。”

流浪者平静地说。他眨眼的时候，那湾湖水泛起疏远而哀伤的波浪，摇曳着层层粼光。

“……我还有一样东西要给你，先驱者。”

——哦。他给了他天穹堡。

 

他给了他头顶的屋檐，和脚下的地面。给颠沛流离的审判团一个安身之处，附带漂亮的城墙、酒馆和花园，楼梯又长又气派到简直令人作呕，就连马哈南面前盘桓的这扇陈旧的木门也是拜他所赐。

……但这也改变不了索拉斯是一个混蛋的事实。

那只是一个吻而已。梦中的、影界的吻，发生得如此迅速和突然，几乎让人记不真切。……好吧，说记不真切那是假的。只有这个部分。

马哈南记得清清楚楚。紧接着他因顾问和追索者的阴谋成为审判官之后，他就来到了这扇门前。门的对侧是索拉斯为自己选中的小窝：环形的高墙、始终耸立的脚手架、整日灯火通明的写字台，还有一张舒适的宽沙发倚在墙边。他记得踏进房间的时候索拉斯正坐在脚手架上，手边是一个椭圆形的木质调色板，光裸的双脚在空中轻轻摇晃，竟然透出一股孩子气。

现在他都想起来了；他叫了他的名字。“索拉斯”，只是简简单单的一声，他还没有想起自己为什么要去找他。

“马哈南。”

他转过头来，对他露出一个奇异的微笑。

 

他记得他们并肩走在隐逸镇的道路上。他们走过村口的几栋茅草房，随性地踏上覆盖着一薄层积雪的阶梯，走过空无一人的教堂广场，鲜红的审判团旗帜在风中飘扬。他们似乎在散步，像好友般默契地不发一语，也没有人用任何问题或决断来打扰先驱者的脚步。索拉斯不时侧着脸看他，带着一种温暖而真实的微笑。

温暖；这就是这回忆的味道，当他们走在人类教堂昏暗的穹顶之下，踩着厚重的地毯安静地前行。索拉斯推开了一扇门，那是一个马哈南不常涉足的地方。但是就连这里，潮湿冷寂的地牢也洋溢着一种温暖，一股懒洋洋的满足感仿佛一件裘皮大氅裹在他的身上。

“为什么是这儿？”他记得自己问道。

“隐逸镇。” 索拉斯并没有停下脚步，“你熟悉这里。你大概永远不会忘记。”

他们进入牢笼环绕的大厅，马哈南就是在这里开始直面他的命运。“……哦。我很熟悉。”

“在你昏迷不醒的时候，我一直坐在你的身边，用尽各种方法研究你手上的锚印。”

“——你张嘴的瞬间我就有种感觉，你肯定要说锚印的事。”

索拉斯微笑着回过头来。“你倒是很了解我，马哈南。对我来说那段时间不算好过。”

他不知道这个老精灵还能笑得如此自然和快乐。“真理追索者勒令我马上将你唤醒，我尝试了所有能做的测试，包括向影界寻求帮助。可裂隙把附近善良的灵体都吓跑了，当时我已经无计可施。”

“总是能在各种地方遇见你的谦逊，大师。”

“这是真的。追索者认为我心怀鬼胎，故意保存实力，威胁说再原地踏步就把我当做叛教法师处死。”

“啊哈。”马哈南嗤笑一声。“还以为她只是针对我呢。”

索拉斯笑出声来； **真的** ？

“哈哈哈。据瓦瑞克所说，她大概也不是针对精灵。”

他转身穿过地牢的大门，而马哈南还沉浸在目睹同伴笑容的震惊之中。似乎是转眼之间，他们又站在教堂前的广场上，室外下起了纷纷扬扬的小雪。

“你的躯体穿越影界回归人世，当时我认为你绝不可能生还。虽然愿意为关闭裂隙尽一份力，但我无法信任卡珊德拉，她对我也是如此。我陷入了绝望，甚至计划了一场逃亡。”

“……但是你没有离开。”

马哈南说。索拉斯停下脚步，那罕见的笑容依然停在他的唇上。

“是的。只剩一个微弱的念头支撑着我——你还没有死去。”

他随着他的视线望向隐逸镇的天空，莹绿色的裂隙仿佛一个可怕的玩笑悬在远方，缓慢地、恒定地旋转着。“我看着你在睡梦中挣扎，马哈南。锚印中流淌的光亮让人想起了血，而你只是咬着牙呼吸，双眼紧闭，不发一语。我看着你，痛苦和影界都没有将你摧垮，我又怎么能选择逃离？”他的声音不受控制地提高，向着那天空的伤口伸出手去。“我必须再试一次，最后一次。尝试着关闭这不该存在的噩梦。”

他顿了顿，微笑中带上了些许自嘲。“当然，我失败了。普通的魔法对裂隙毫无作用。我亲眼看着它不断生长和膨胀，我已经准备好逃离。而这个时候——”

索拉斯静静地回过头。“你战胜了长久的昏迷，出现在我的眼前。只消一个手势，你就能关闭裂隙。”

“……你帮助了我。”

“只是第一次。看起来我们所有人的救赎都掌握在你的手中，马哈南……那一刻，你改变了整个世界。”

“……”

他站在他面前，眼中含满热切和真诚。马哈南感到心脏咚咚直跳，甚至超过了成人礼之前的那个夜晚；年长的精灵缓慢地贴近了他，这个场景熟悉又陌生。他们曾靠得这样近吗？

“锚印会弄痛你吗？”

索拉斯低声问。

“……会。……有时候。”

马哈南磕磕绊绊地说，定定地望着流浪者那带着弧度的、薄薄的嘴唇。“……非要说的话，关闭裂隙的时候总会痛。”

“我很抱歉。” 索拉斯毫无意义地说，伸手轻触他的左腕。他记得他微凉的指尖，而如今连这种凉意也令人感到一股舒适和轻松。“……可以吗？”

——他不确定他问的是什么，只是僵硬地点了点头。

流浪者翻起眼睛看了看他。那微弱却真实的笑容稍稍放大了，在他紧闭的嘴角挥之不去，他轻轻地握住了他背负锚印的左手。索拉斯将它掌心向上托在手里，动作轻柔得近似虔诚。影界的辉光在他脸上闪烁，马哈南听见那小小的裂隙激动得劈啪作响，但奇怪的是，一点也不痛。

索拉斯托着他的左手，温柔地、专注地吻上他的掌心。

最初也是微凉的。而后是难以置信的柔软，世上不可能存在这样柔软的事物。马哈南似乎忘记了呼吸，任凭那古怪的法师埋首于自己的掌心，他缓慢地沿着锚印的边缘轻柔地啄吻，嘴唇最后悬在手腕上方，轻轻叹了一口气。那温暖的气流仿佛一则恶毒的咒语，眨眼间夺去了他的所有力气；几乎是仅凭毅力，马哈南抬起颤抖的右手，握住了他的肩膀。

索拉斯慢慢地抬起头。他没有在笑了，眼睛是那样该死的闪烁，仿佛锚印就这样被吸进了他的身体。马哈南重重地喘着气，终于鼓起勇气甩开他的手，将他猛然拉近。

他的嘴唇，那双可恶的永远带着弧度的薄唇，终于覆上了他的。柔软，柔软如同一个泛着草叶清香的旋涡，世上绝不该存在如此柔软的事物。心跳和血流在耳边喧闹，他的左腕，掌心，嘴唇，面颊，他的浑身上下仿佛都在燃烧，烧到只留下明亮的火焰和灰烬。但他知道这不是痛；这是什么？

索拉斯吻着他，动作不复那虔诚的温柔。被夺走的锚印在他的舌尖跳动，他感到微凉的手指穿过他的长发，缓慢地、暗含索取地收紧。马哈南猛然睁开眼睛，才发现自己曾把它们闭上；他看见流浪者紧闭的双眼，深色的眉毛放松又收紧，他的手指从发丝间滑落，停留在自己的后颈之上。

突然之间，马哈南想起了一个重要的事实：他需要呼吸。

他后仰着脖颈，双手扶在他的肩上，微微拉开了距离，像个溺水者一样大口喘气。索拉斯没在看他，双手紧紧地环在他的腰上，他的视线低垂，面颊罕见地带着丰润的血色。有一个瞬间马哈南在想，这一切是否是错误的。而索拉斯没有给他这个功夫，他伸手扶住他的后脑，将他再次推向了自己。

他说不清他们吻了多久。只是仿佛一个世纪那么长，又仿佛只在一个心跳之间。

“……你改变了……一切。”

索拉斯低声说。但他的手却在轻柔地使力，渐渐拉开了他们的距离。

“……不。这不该发生的。即使是在这里。”

马哈南小幅度地喘着气，迷惑不解地看着他。“……什么？……‘在这里’？”

一个陌生而虚假的微笑慢慢攀上索拉斯的嘴角。

“你以为这是哪儿？”

当那温暖而慵懒的感触从身上褪去，可怕的事实终于攥住了他。赤岩的法师成排列在圣灰神庙的废墟边，力量的洪流奔涌而过，裂隙已经关闭。隐逸镇。永远嘈杂、喧闹、到处都挤满了人的隐逸镇，考瑞菲亚斯摧毁了它。

“……这里。这不是真的。”

马哈南有些呆滞地说，而索拉斯后退一步，移开了视线。

“何为真实，这个问题还值得商榷。”

他记得他最后看了他一眼，那哀伤的、平静的金绿色眼睛，像一个过早结束的梦。

“我们可以讨论这个……在你醒来之后。”

 

是的。他都记起来了。

——也许这一切真的可以变得非常简单。一个古怪的梦。索拉斯对锚印之类东西的变态兴趣。

马哈南站在这个叛教法师的门前，长长地呼出一口气。仅仅是回忆那个梦境就让他有点脸颊发热；很显然，他必须等到这股躁动消除之后才能面对索拉斯，没有什么特别的原因。

……他真是个难以置信的混蛋。我是说，谁能说出这种话啊？

谁会像个老淫棍似的说出那么多暧昧的话，做出那么多暧昧的事，甚至创造了一整个暧昧的梦境，然后突然说“这不该发生的”？

芬哈勒抓了你去。马哈南恨恨地想着，终于鼓起勇气敲响了面前的门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为方便整理剧情，使用了DAI的默认世界观。


	3. 第三章

“……睡得好吗？”

索拉斯问。

这意想不到的、高明的提问把怒气冲冲前来的马哈南定在了原地。这个难解的精灵站在桌前，只穿着贴身法袍内衫，胸前的靴型饰物在烛焰上方摇摇晃晃，看上去有些危险。

还没问过他那是什么。马哈南有些不由自主地想。

“……从某种意义上说，还不错。”

他强迫自己逼近了书桌，操起一副自认为最像审判官的老成语气。“——事实上，我从未有过那样的经历。从各种意义上来说。”

流浪者有些惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。“……具体指的是哪些意义，审判官？”

“……你能随意带着他人进入一段梦境，甚至还能决定其中发生的一切？”

索拉斯闻言，露出了一个有些局促的微笑。“引导另一个颇具天赋的法师进入梦境，我的确可以；但要说控制接下来的发展……这就大大超出了我的能力范围。”

“……你是说你不能控制……”

“毕竟身处梦境的是你，马哈南。你认为自己受到了操纵吗？”

他一边轻描淡写地说着，一边从桌上找出了两本旧书递给了新晋的审判官。“——这是一些关于裂隙和幽幕研究的著作，称得上比较客观，我想你也许可以在空闲时间读一读。”

尽管顺从地接过了两本大部头，年轻的精灵依然不打算放过索拉斯：“既然你没有控制梦境的发展，那为什么……”

流浪者微笑着抬起头。“……为什么怎么？”

那该死的柔和的绿眼睛。马哈南感到脸颊发烫，搞不懂自己哪一步走错，竟又让索拉斯占了上风；那柔软的感触几乎还悬在唇边——他们曾靠得那么近。

“……我……我也从没……吻过男人。”

“噢。”

索拉斯的眼睛闪了一闪，似乎也有些被空气中弥漫的慌乱感染。“……关于那个吻，审判官，我道歉。”

马哈南感到胸口微微一沉；忽然之间，来找索拉斯谈话的决定显得像是个彻彻底底的错误。他不喜欢他道歉时的虚伪语调，事实上他认为索拉斯从来没有真正感到抱歉：就像那些礼貌和平静一样，道歉似乎也只是他避免麻烦的狡猾手段之一。

“那个吻……不在我的计划之内。发乎冲动，缺乏考量……我不该鼓励你继续。”

——他道歉的时候，视线从来都投在对方之外的某处。

“哈。”

于是马哈南发乎冲动、缺乏考量地逼近一步，把两本旧书往桌上一拍，双手也支了上来；索拉斯原本似乎将这张平淡无奇的书桌当做自己的掩体，有些惊讶地站直了身子。

“……‘不该鼓励’，他说。” 烛火在审判官的掌边微微摇晃，马哈南下意识地咬了咬下唇给自己打气。“……也不知道是谁先用上了舌头。

” “我……我没有！”

 

看见一个光头的精灵脸红是一件堪称有趣的事，假如观众本人能更沉着冷静一些就更妙了。马哈南听见耳边的心跳咚咚作响，却因这小小的胜利有些发笑，脑海中剩下的句子也跟着脱口而出：“哦，因为那是一条影界里的舌头，就都不算数了？”

“……正是因为影界。”

索拉斯回应得几乎有些不假思索，这不是他往日的风格；很明显话音刚落他就有些后悔，却不得不继续给出解释。

“……我独自漫游了很长时间，马哈南。渐渐地对我来说，影界中发生的一切都显得更加轻松……比起幽幕的这一侧来说，更不需要考虑行动的后果。”

“……一种温暖，舒适，甚至有些放纵的感觉？”

流浪者瞪大了他狭长的金绿色眼睛。

“……正是如此。所以你也……你说过你喜欢做梦。”

“……我本以为这种感觉是你有意为之。”

“……这件事的确与我毫无关系。”索拉斯快速地、有些胆怯地瞥了他一眼，手指紧张地在桌缘轻轻敲打。“……至于舌头……”

大师的这幅模样着实逗乐了马哈南。他干脆侧身坐上了桌子，伸手擅自勾住了索拉斯胸前的吊坠；流浪者手上的动作停了下来，有些无奈地任由对方将自己拉进，只好也坐到了桌上。

“我能看看吗？”

审判官得意洋洋地问。索拉斯抿着嘴微微一笑，轻轻握住了吊坠绳上青年的手。

“——你似乎总有问不完的问题，孩子。”

“又一次，你跟我的守护者说出了一模一样的话。你们不会刚好熟识吧？”

索拉斯微凉的指尖覆着他的，环在那个胸前的小袋子上；马哈南感觉袋中的小物件质地坚硬却十分轻盈，些许棱角硌着他的手心。

“我不这么认为。”

“真遗憾，她也许能给你传授一些对付我的宝贵经验呢。”

这回他握住的是没有锚印的那只手。也许两个精灵作为朋友也可以时常握着对方的手；马哈南注视着年长者凑近的面庞，瘦削的长脸配上有些刻薄的嘴唇，稍显丰满的下颌上有一道浅浅的沟壑。除去那双引人注目的绿眼，索拉斯实在谈不上有多漂亮。

“我能问问吗，大师，你多大年纪？”

光头的精灵自以为不易察觉地又靠近了一点。“怎么，你觉得我不该称你为‘孩子’？” “我可把你和狄珊娜算作同辈呢。”马哈南讥讽地做了个鬼脸，一边用空闲的左手挑衅般地梳了梳自己笔直的浅金色长发。“——你的脸算不上老，可是却秃得很早啊。”

“我……没有秃！”

索拉斯叫了起来，一半出于惊讶一半出于好笑。“……长发会给野外旅行带来很多困扰。”

“嗯哼，我相信就是这么回事。”

“……不，你不信。”

以一种与身份毫不相符的顽劣方式，审判官大笑起来，同时松开了手中的吊坠，“我根本想象不出来！”

“想象什么？”

“你有头发的样子，索拉斯。”

——如果他不愿意分享那个贴身小袋中的秘密，马哈南作为一个拥有良好教养的精灵，也不会打破砂锅问到底。审判官于是跳下书桌，拎起之前被抛下的两本厚重的裂隙研究文集：作者一个来自德凡特帝国，一个是白城首席灰袍法师。如果他没记错的话，索拉斯无论对帝国还是守望者的事业都颇有微词，看来这个流浪者在汲取知识的道路上心胸倒是很宽广。

“……不过看到了你，我可能要重新考虑长发的利弊，”这时他听见他坐在那木制的掩体上微笑，“审美价值和实用价值之间的取舍总是很艰难。”

“……什么？”

“你的头发很美。”索拉斯说。“……像一种来自过去的奢侈。”

年轻的精灵怀抱着旧书，迷惑不解地歪着脑袋，他望着他俏皮的、天真无邪的蓝眼，长发如同苍白的金线向下坠落。

“……别介意。”

流浪者的声音听上去突然有些沙哑。他无意识地把玩着手中的小袋子，轻轻叹了口气。“只是一个古怪的想法，审判官。我大概不太擅长比喻……”

“——你没有回答我的问题。”

马哈南说。

还有更多句子只是紧贴着他的舌根。他记得那些微微沙哑的词语，洋溢着温暖和信任的梦境，莹绿色天空下那充满热情的声音。

“你改变了整个世界”，他记得他说。

——也许那不止是一个梦。

 

“……你最后为什么停下，大师？”

索拉斯长长地呼出一口气。他当然知道他问的是什么。

“……那你又为什么要开始，马哈南？”

——狡猾，狡猾，从来只用问题来回应问题。

“……那你为什么要亲我的手？”

 

流浪者只是望着他，金绿色的眸子深邃得令人想起影界。那双柔软而刻薄的嘴唇安静地合拢，阻隔了所有悬而未决的倾诉。有一个瞬间他向着他轻轻伸出手，似乎想让审判官靠近一些，却又如梦初醒般堪堪停住；马哈南感到一阵细微的战栗蹿上脊背，仿佛是他的手势施下了什么法术。

“……我想我需要一点时间。”

索拉斯终于开口说道，也离开了那张书桌，光脚落地的动作非常轻盈，没有发出任何声音。他从不穿鞋，这样的习惯即使在戴尔斯人中也非常罕见。

“……请原谅，审判官，我知道我说过……在你醒来之后我们就能好好讨论你的梦。”

“……但你没有准备好。”

马哈南莫名地感觉口干舌燥，也许他真的提了太多问题。“……我想，我也没有。”

索拉斯默不作声，只是向他投来充满感激的一瞥，随即又移开了视线。他又尝到了那股哀伤的气味，在这灯火阑珊的圆形大厅中无声地弥漫，仿佛水面上的波纹一圈圈荡漾开去。

说不出具体缘由，他忍不住为他感到难过。

“……那么——”

“……我想——”

两人同时开口，又同时慌忙停止。索拉斯站在书桌对侧，看上去拘谨又疲惫，露出了一个惯用的虚假笑容。“还有什么能为你效劳的，审判官？”

马哈南讨厌他的假笑，还有那种刻意疏远的礼貌语气。

“只剩一个问题要请教，大师。”他抱紧胸前的两本旧书，装作游刃有余地说，“也许你愿意告诉我，昨天下午我是怎么从这里回到自己的卧室的？”

“……我原本以为请你在沙发上将就一夜并无大碍。”

年长的精灵微笑着说，他似乎也认为这是个相对轻松的问题。“——可是库伦指挥官正好路过，把你送回了卧室。”

路过的不是多瑞安实属万幸。“……你是怎么向他解释……我们之前的情况的？”

“我告诉他我们两个精灵一起打发时间。”

审判官狐疑地瞪着索拉斯，对方看上去真诚又自如，双手抱到了胸前。“指挥官对法师和梦境总有些独特的看法，没必要让他知道具体的情况。毕竟他曾经是个圣殿骑士，不是吗？”

“想不到你对指挥官也留了一手，大师。库伦在我看来，算是个很好理解的人类……”

“你又见过多少人类呢，马哈南？”

索拉斯的视线飞快地扫过他的浅金色发梢，似笑非笑地说。

“——答应我，把这当做我们两人之间的秘密吧，孩子。”

 

穿过仍在修缮的大厅，在密集的脚手架和相互大喊大叫的工匠之间，马哈南一眼就看见了立在王座旁的间谍大师。任何人都很难忽视那鲜艳的深紫色兜帽、合身的高领对襟上衣和装饰着审判团徽章的皮质护手甲，她的装扮糅合了盗贼和教职人员这两样身份种种毫不相干的特质，却显得异常协调和整洁，甚至还透出些许华贵的意味。

“审判官。”

蕾丽安娜从手中的一叠信件中抬起头来，阴影中娟秀的嘴角上挂着一个摇摇欲坠的微笑。“我在等你。”

“……这肯定不是我的本意，女士。”

马哈南紧张地回应，快步赶到这个所谓的下属身边。“我刚才正和……”

“我知道。”红发女郎点明了这个显而易见的事实，一面示意他跟上自己。“追索者和指挥官正在作战室里讨论下一步的计划，但我们不能在你缺席的情形下做决定。另外，你不需要称我为女士，审判官。”

“蒙缇利耶大使告诉我……”

“哦，这么说你已经在接受她的礼仪课了，这很好。”蕾丽安娜头稍稍回头，从手上的信中挑出一封递给了马哈南。“来自拉维兰部落的第二封信。请原谅，因为审判团和隐逸镇的……突发情况，这封信辗转多地才到达我手上。”

精灵接过有些皱褶的信封，注意到羊皮纸面上狄珊娜的魔法印章似乎没有被破坏的痕迹。“……你能在不破坏封装的情形下看见信的内容吗，女……蕾丽安娜？”

“当然可以。我曾是教皇的左手。”

修女推开大厅侧门，进入一间装潢华丽、采光良好的办公室；约瑟芬抬头看见两人，露出了一个愉快的笑容，从堆积如山的文书和信件中站起身来。马哈南有些愕然地看着两位女士像小姑娘一般亲昵地手挽着手，大使笑盈盈地向他点头致意，金色裙摆在明媚的阳光中熠熠生辉。

“睡得好吗，审判官？”

“……很好，我想。”精灵有些不好意思地笑了，“谢谢你。”

“……但我没有读你的信，审判官。”

间谍大师时髦的奥莱伊口音从兜帽之下平静而轻盈地响起。“现在你不再是我们的囚犯了，而是我们的领袖。我相信就连追索者本人也会承认这一点。”

“而你已经证明自己是个不错的领袖，”约瑟芬兴致高昂地挥了挥手，“说真的，蕾，他做得很好。虽然有那么一点紧张，还欠缺一些震慑敌人的威严——但他做得很好。我一直知道会是这样，我们的审判官曾是部落守护者的学徒，不是吗？他受过训练。”

“很明显他至少已经赢得你的爱了，乔西，”蕾丽安娜带着些笑意地看了看受宠若惊的马哈南，“——或许还有其他什么人的。”

“你是说卡珊德拉？哦，她是如此虔诚，创立审判团的那一刻就决定信任他了。”

“……那么早吗？”

审判官终于迟疑地加入了同僚们的谈笑，心中却还萦绕着蕾丽安娜那意有所指的目光。

人们说教皇的左手无所不知，不是吗？

 

——那天晚饭过后，马哈南才终于从四位顾问兢兢业业的建（争）议（吵）中挣脱出来。谁都知道审判团的参谋们都是整个塞达斯——至少是人类之中——数一数二的人才，而他们凑在一起商议决策的时候更是杀伤力惊人。在数不尽的异议、琐事、观念差异之外，最终让他们取得一致的却是考瑞菲亚斯：占据赤岩城堡的德凡特邪教徒向他们展示的未来之中，饱受折磨的蕾丽安娜向审判官透露了这个暗裔法师进一步的计划。

控制灰袍守望者和刺杀奥莱伊的赛琳女皇。仔细思考之后不得不承认，对于一个想率领恶魔军团统治世界、取得强大的力量最终以肉身进入金之城的伪神来说，这是个非常好的计划。马哈南有时依然会梦见赤岩，未来的倒影黯淡而破碎，却又无比真实。他独自走在阴冷寂静的石头城堡之中，同伴全都不知所踪，只听见红色魔晶唱着癫狂的、赞美死亡的歌。一间又一间空荡荡的牢笼，他踩过地上暗红的积水，走廊里没有一丝风。孤独而恐惧的心跳一声盖过一声，咚咚，咚咚，他走在看不见尽头的监牢中间，脉搏竟渐渐地与身旁的歌声重叠。 他们应该在那的。他的朋友，他并肩作战、托付身后的人。

——未来的铁牛和索拉斯；他们都死了。

他记得他们被瘟潮侵蚀的喑哑嗓音，泛着绝望的血色眼眸，呼吸粗重而吃力，站在监牢齐腰深的红水里。腐化的魔晶在他们的体内生长，两年，他记得铁牛咆哮着，你消失了整整两年，整个世界都被恶魔操翻了天。

他记得索拉斯扶着墙壁倔强的喘息，听见他呼唤的一刻迟缓地回过头来，声音平静，带着微微的颤抖。

 _两年过去了。_ 精灵的语言如水一般自他干枯的薄唇中滴落。 _与你重逢是我唯一的梦。_

他们本该在那的。但他们死了，他们选择燃尽自己仅剩的生命，只为了送他回到仍然值得拯救的过去。

 

想到这里，马哈南长叹一声，用力拍了拍额头。

他终归还是幸存了下来；无论是从赤岩、隐逸镇还是可怕的审判团作战室。成为审判官的第二天，马哈南•拉维兰就开始感到责任的重担仿佛一根打了吊颈结的麻绳系在脖子上，他走得越远，就勒得越紧。

审判团的残部定居不久，天穹堡一角的木制小楼就被改造成了一间温馨的酒馆，现在他们甚至都有全职的吟游诗人进驻了。夜渐渐深了，此时此刻马哈南就坐在酒馆一楼一张偏僻的小桌旁，一面哀叹于自己悲惨的命运，一面掏出了早些时候蕾丽安娜交给他的部落来信。

还没等他解开守护者布下的魔法印章，头皮一阵尖锐突兀的疼痛就让这年轻的精灵忍不住龇牙咧嘴地叫出声来。“谁——干嘛！”

“嘻嘻，这不是我们英明神武的审判官大人嘛。”

只闻其声便知其人。马哈南只得吞下升到半截的怒火，抬手扶住了额头。

“塞拉， _你好啊_ 。”

“塞拉，李吼啊——”短发女精灵阴阳怪气地学着他的腔调，“我告诉过你别跟我说那些狗屁精灵文，马哈南，你的头发还在我手里！”

“好好好，你先放开——”

“倒是一些很不错的头发。嘻嘻，要是配上一对儿大奶就好了。”

这就是塞拉。世上她唯一害怕的事情可能就是被恶魔俯身；可是说实话，假如这个弓箭手有朝一日真的被恶魔占据，任何毫无魔法天赋的人肯定也都能一眼识破，因为不可能存在比塞拉下限更低的灵体了。

马哈南勉强回过头，看见这半醉的女精灵一手端着酒馆的锡杯，一手拈着他的一绺金发吃吃地笑。今天究竟是怎么回事，所有人都跟开始跟他的头发过不去？

“过来啊，老家伙！审判官说他要请客！”

塞拉忽然想起了什么，终于对同胞的长发失去了兴趣。她转头冲着门口大叫一声，一屁股坐在了马哈南身旁，同时奔放地高高挥舞着手臂向某人致意。

“……我什么时候说过……”

“来啊，大胡子！”

布莱克沃尔出现在了塞拉叫喊的方向上，不情不愿地靠近了审判官所在的桌子。马哈南逮到机会跟他交换了一个同病相怜的眼神：“晚上好，守望者。”

“审判官。”

他冲他宽慰地笑笑，对彼此“纵容塞拉协会”成员的身份心知肚明。

“坐下跟伟大的审判官喝一杯呗，”女精灵笑嘻嘻地拍着桌子，“黑不拉几守望者。哈哈哈哈！”

 

虽然塞拉恨不得自己生为一个人类女孩儿，但马哈南总是能看出她身上流淌的同族血液。即使她真的长出一双平耳朵，也没法改变灵魂中那种蓬勃的野性，她拉弓射箭的本领或许有一部分来自天性，和部落里那些冷淡又矫健的女猎手们如出一辙。

马哈南依稀地记得自己曾有个姐姐。那是在他因为魔法天赋被带离家中之前，所有的记忆即使在梦中都已模糊不清；他只记得有一个比自己高出许多的女孩儿曾把他背在背上，在他稍稍长大时笑着把虫子扔进他的衣领，却还会将与弟弟起争执的男孩儿一把推倒在林间的水洼里。当守护者用灌注利瑞姆的链条拴住他的双手，将他高高提起走过一个又一个帐篷，他记得她的尖叫和哭声吓跑了附近森林里的所有鸟儿。

然后拉维兰部落派来的猎人带走了他；现在他再也想不起她究竟长什么样了。

而塞拉，塞拉是一个神秘的矛盾集合体。她野蛮、冲动、固执己见，在大部分领域都称得上无知；但她又是如此直率、机灵而生机勃勃，怀抱着一种奇异的热情和正义感，就连她对野精灵的唾弃都让人感觉比索拉斯要真诚进而讨人喜欢。更加奇怪的是，马哈南总能在她身上看见那个留着金色短发的小女孩儿，她转头张望的后颈是他记忆中仅存的清晰画面。他知道塞拉会是那样的姑娘：把弟弟背在身后给他递来带着甜味的草茎，做游戏的时候叉着腰大喊大叫，抬手就把试图敲他脑袋的男孩儿推开老远——

所以他忍耐着，微笑着，听着她在身边喝饱了淡啤酒之后不断涌出的下流笑话；布莱克沃尔坐在对面，几杯下肚之后竟也逐渐展现出了类似的惊人口才。他注视着她丰满的粉色嘴唇一张一合，颧骨上的雀斑因微醺而变成了深褐色，忽然模糊地想起索拉斯那瘦削而光滑的面庞，浅色薄唇抿成一条细线，尽头带着一点点哀伤的微笑。

“你改变了整个世界”，他说。“把这当做我们两人之间的秘密”，他说。

呸。他也不是非听这个流浪者的话不可。

塞拉逼着他也灌进了不少老板自酿的大麦酒，说实话没什么好喝的。布莱克沃尔站起来告辞，马哈南撑着眼皮想同他一起离开，却被塞拉揽住肩膀，死死摁在了桌边。或者说不定她只是想搭着他的肩。如果两个男精灵都能在梦中接吻，这又有何不可？

“……塞拉……”

望着灰袍守望者稳健离去的背影，一股倾诉的欲望顺着上升的醉意缠住了马哈南。他想跟谁聊聊这些关于索拉斯的头疼事；塞拉大概不会是最好的选择，但他还能跟谁聊，薇薇安吗？

塞拉打了个饱嗝，双眼无神地落在木桌上的一个小洞上，对审判官的呼唤充耳不闻，嘴边还带着一个意味不明的笑。

“……塞拉，听我说……”

 

“——我只喜欢女孩子。”

女精灵含混地应了一声，终于笑嘻嘻地转过头来。

“你……什么？！”

马哈南花了点时间才听懂她的回答，忽然瞪大眼睛，酒也醒了一半。

“——女孩子，你懂的。有肥肥的胸部和屁股，甜甜小小的女孩子，而且没有你们两腿之间的——”

塞拉一如既往地被自己根本没来得及说出的荤笑话逗乐。“你们两腿之间的——那玩意儿。哈哈哈哈哈。牛头人跟我说了一个词儿我想不起来了，叫什么‘没长角的小龙’，噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“……但是你……”

“嘘，别让这更尴尬了，”女精灵醉醺醺地皱起眉头。“我和尴尬可不是好朋友。我发誓我要一箭射爆尴尬的脑袋！但我跟你，可是好哥们儿，我猜血手珍妮也是你哥们儿。虽然，你随时都可能变成个憎恶什么的，身上的精灵味儿还熏得我睁不开眼，但我们可是好哥们儿，对吧？要怪只能怪你没有胸部。……噗。……你没有胸部！真可怜啊哈哈哈！”

“……我不知道你在说什么……”

“我原谅你看我的眼神了，怎么样？”塞拉大度地拍拍胸脯，“你也不是第一个那样看老娘的了。而且作为一个男人，你表现得还不错，不过听好了，以后别这样看我。你知道，通常都是箭替我说出这话的。”

“……我……”马哈南费力地眨着眼，渐渐感觉责任的绳索从脖子移到了太阳穴中间，正随着每一次心跳越收越紧。“……我本来……”

“怎么？”

“……塞拉。你是说你喜欢女孩子？……就是，愿意跟她们上床的那种喜欢？”

“是不是非要我说精灵语你才听得懂啊，傻瓜！”

短发女郎不耐烦地把酒杯往桌上一磕，“再来！”

审判官赶忙伸手摁上了杯口。“今晚已经喝太多了。——我会付不起钱的，塞拉。”

女精灵闻言，心有不甘地白了他一眼，飞快地将马哈南剩下的大半杯酒据为己有；而他松开手缓缓把额头叩在了酒馆凹凸不平的木桌上，试图平复自己激动的心情。

 

—— _与你重逢是我唯一的梦_ 。

他记得垂死的索拉斯这样说。

 

“……塞拉。你还在听吗？”

过了半晌，马哈南终于鼓起勇气开了口。短发女郎一手托腮，粗暴地把玩着手边的锡杯，懒洋洋地转过头来。“啥？”

“你认为……同性别的精灵之间相互爱慕……是一件毫无问题的事情吗？”

“……啥？！！”

塞拉勃然变色，猛地把酒杯砸在了地上。“你竟敢……！所以现在大名鼎鼎的审判官也来审判我该和谁上床了？！”

“……不不不我不是这个意思——塞拉！”

求生本能让马哈南从长椅上弹了起来，双手举在胸前以示和平的意愿，绕着桌子远离了怒气冲冲的女精灵，“塞拉，看着我。我欣赏你，支持你，一如既往。我根本不是这个意思。”

弓箭手下意识地往身后一摸，才发现自己在天穹堡的酒馆里根本没带箭筒；她忿忿不平地瞪着同样两手空空的马哈南，用力眨了眨眼。“那你是什么意思？”

“我只是想问……好吧，这是个错误的决定，今晚我们都太醉了。”

“……什么？”

似乎明白了什么，塞拉突然飞快地、毫无耐心地开口。

“当然没问题了，你这个傻瓜！”

“……”

“你愿意跟谁睡觉，关别人什么事？男精灵，女精灵，男矮人，女矮人，男人类，女人类，男铁牛，女铁牛——假如真的有女铁牛的话，哈哈！随你挑啊。只要你不是强上，最好办事娴熟点儿，能有什么问题？”

没等马哈南接话，她就小跑着后退几步，挂上了一个顽皮又可恶的微笑。

“——唧唧歪歪的，这就是我为什么不喜欢男人。今天你请客，早就说好了！”

她转身朝楼梯跑去——这个弓箭手似乎在酒馆的二楼为自己收拾出了一个乱七八糟但足够舒适的小家——一边跑一边发出一阵可怕的笑声，铁定能吓跑树林里所有的鸟。

而马哈南还呆呆地立在桌边，根本没注意到周围一些侍者和顾客投来的好奇视线。他就这样思考了一会儿，终于决定抛下一片狼藉的餐桌跑向吧台，朝老板扔下几个钱币，然后匆匆离开了审判团灯火通明的酒馆。


End file.
